


Bella

by Mei_M



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Non-Graphic Violence, tw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:16:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 16,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28854177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mei_M/pseuds/Mei_M
Summary: Bellatrix Lestrange, beaten half to death by Hermione Granger, will damage her brain. What will happen if the wolf and the sheep switch places?
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Bellatrix Black Lestrange
Comments: 14
Kudos: 102





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Originally i wrote it in Russian, this is a translated version. Please just close your eyes to mistakes:)))

Hermione ran as fast as she could. To stop meant death. And she couldn't afford to die. Nor could she keep running. Lungs were burning. Everything that could hurt hurt. But the fear was stronger. She felt like she was in one of her nightmares. The same monster that she dreamed of every night was haunting her now. Curly unruly hair, a tight corset and a black dress, and most importantly-a crazy, completely deranged laugh. Hermione knew she was going to die soon. Lestrange was already there.  
A beam of green light hit a tree very close to Hermione. She involuntarily fell and crawled behind a huge boulder with all her strength, not wanting to get caught by the death eater's avada.  
"Oh, the filthy mudblood wants to play hide-and-seek?" Lestrange's eerie, high-pitched voice said. Hermione will certainly die tonight. And they're so close. Just a little more and Harry will defeat Voldemort. Neville had already destroyed the last horcrux. All that remained was to destroy Voldemort himself. But Hermione wasn't so lucky. She separated from the others. Which is why the death eater, the one she least wanted to meet, found her and knocked her wand away, apparently wanting to play like a cat with a mouse before finishing her off. Hermione sped away, unarmed as she was. And now she was in the Forbidden Forest. Alone. Against the most ruthless death eater.  
_This can't be happening. We're so close to winning and I'm going to die now?_  
But something was wrong. Hermione couldn't hear the witch anymore, she couldn't hear the footsteps. When she dared to look out from her hiding place, she saw a witch frozen in one place, her eyes bulging with terror. Then, before Hermione could realize what had happened, Lestrange let out a cry of frustration, anger, and pain. The death eater fell to her knees. She seemed to be hyperventilating. Her eyes glazed over. Full of disbelief and pain.  
Then Hermione understood. Voldemort is defeated. Harry managed to do it. He killed him!  
A new wave of hope and strength washed over her. Yes, she would survive. She wouldn't let that witch kill her. They won and she can't die like this. She must survive!  
And now Lestrange seemed to have forgotten all about Hermione. This was her chance.  
She moved as quietly as she could around the boulder to get behind the eater. She didn't seem to notice her at all. Hermione picked up a heavy stone from the ground and came quietly up behind Lestrange. She struggled to control her breathing. One mistake and it's over. The death eater's wand was still in her hands. Now she was still in mourning, but if she noticed Hermione, avada would immediately thrown in her direction.  
Hermione tensed even more, she was almost there. But at the last second, she took a breath that was too heavy, causing the Eater to finally wake up. Just a millisecond. That's what she had. Lestrange was already half-turned. But Hermione had to survive!  
The blow went straight to the dark witch's temple. The hideous, heavy sound of stone hitting her head and a cry of pain was all Hermione heard before she lost herself. Bellatrix Lestrange did not faint, whether she was holding on to rage or willpower or something else. Hermione didn't know. But she was afraid. She couldn't give up! She couldn't die. This witch had hurt her, hurt a lot of people, and Hermione wouldn't feel sorry for her. Hermione had been afraid of her for too long. No, she would destroy this witch! And she lost herself. She pounced on the witch with the bloody stone. And beat her, and beat her. Hatred, fear, and a desire for revenge filled Hermione's eyes. She hated her, she was afraid of her, she didn't want to live in fear anymore, the world was too cruel, it was time for naive Hermione to understand that. Why do monsters like Lestrange exist in this world? She couldn't understand it. She couldn't allow such a monster to exist. Therefore, she beat and beat the woman who was already unconscious under her, on which nothing was visible but blood.  
"Hermione!" a familiar voice. But it was so far away. It was as if Hermione was under a dome where only she and the death eater were, from whom it was necessary to rid this world. "Hermione stop!" - they dragged her away. Familiar hands. A familiar hug. Harry. Ron. They were here. She was saved. The last thing she remembered was a voice screaming "She's alive!"


	2. Chapter 2

Something had changed in her since that day. It was as if something clicked in her, changing all the settings. It was as if Hermione had had to grow up dramatically. She knew she wasn't a child anymore. But she still stubbornly believed that love, kindness, and friendship would always win. She believed that she could live in her kind little world. But life is not a fairy tale, people are not as kind as she always wanted to believe, they are cruel and evil, in every person there is a dark creature. It's just that some people accept this part of themselves, and some don't. Hermione had met her beast that day, and something deep and evil had burst out of her, or rather she had let it out, unable to keep it locked up any longer. She was relieved when she finally stopped wearing the mask of the eternally kind and naive diva. More precisely, she used to sincerely believe that she should always forgive people, not be evil, believe in love, be comfortable for everyone. She truly believed it was the right thing to do. Now she thinks she was just a prude. It's amazing how much relief you get when you accept yourself for who you are. You stop pretending in order to be comfortable to others. No, Hermione had not become a perfect evil that could kill anyone at any time, even though she was close to do it. She did not suddenly abandon her friends and family. It's just that she's become more sober about things. Stopped being afraid of offending people. Just once crossing the line, you can not go back.

  
It's been two weeks since the Battle of Hogwarts. After Harry and Ron dragged her away from the half-dead Lestrange, the next thing Hermione remembers is waking up a few hours later. They won, but they lost too much to celebrate.  
Bellatrix was alive, of course the witch was resilient. Hermione wasn't surprised. At first. But when she saw her among the prisoners who were gathered at Hogwarts and chained up while they decided what to do with them, Hermione was surprised, or rather gasped. At first, she didn't even recognize the death eater. Did she do this to her? How could she possibly still be alive?  
Bellatrix Lestrange was covered in blood and chains. With a broken nose, mouth, eyes were not visible. There didn't seem to be a living place on her face. Even her hair was dyed red. Hermione wanted to throw up. Lestrange was dead, wasn't she? She killed her. The thought made her dizzy. No person could survive after this. And no medical help was given to her. Just chained up and left to die. Who cared about saving some death eater? They had to save their own people. Hermione didn't know if she wanted the witch dead or not. She hesitated, looking at the half-corpse. To hell with it, Granger thought. She wouldn't let this witch die because of her. No, there was no sign of compassion. Hermione didn't want to get her hands dirty and be branded a murderer. But even more important, this monster would not dare to pass away so easily. No, she would pay for her sins. Dying is too easy. Death is pain only for those who have lost someone. It hurt Hermione, Harry, Ron, the entire Weasley family, and all the other survivors. Here they were suffering. Will this woman just go to rest? No no no, Hermione won't let that happen. She would save the life of the damned eater, just so she could live and suffer. Hermione knew that Lestrange's life would be full of misery now. And no Dark Lord will ever come to the rescue again. So she pulled out a wand she'd picked up from someone and began the process of stopping the bleeding and sewing up the wounds. The only sign of Bellatrix's life was a faint moan when Hermione finally finished. She couldn't cure her completely, Hermione wasn't a healer. She could only stop the blood and close the wound. But that should be enough. She didn't even bother with her other injuries. She didn't care. Just a minimum to keep her alive. She would survive, Hermione was sure.

Hermione was now living at Hogwarts, helping with the recovery. Everything was slowly returning to normal. Although Harry was often visiting the Wizengamot, trying to protect the Malfoy family from Azkaban. The Ministry was hastily assembled, headed by Kingsley. They needed to act quickly before chaos took hold of the country.  
"This is bad, damn it, only we thought that everything was returning to normal," Ron and Harry went into the common room, very worried about something. "Hermione, Harry has just come from the Wizengamot. And he's got some damn bad news. No, thought Hermione, she wasn't prepared for the bad news.  
"What's wrong, Harry?"  
"After all my persuasions and attempts to protect the Malfoys, given their indirect contribution to the victory over Voldemort, these pompous turkeys refused us. Then Narcissa Malfoy offered them all the information she had. Of course, the judges were not very interested in it, because Voldemort had already been defeated, and she could not know where the escaped death eaters were hiding. But Narcissa still managed to surprise everyone. She said she overheard Voldemort and Bellatrix Lestrange talking. They were talking about something that was strictly secret, none of the death eaters knew about it, not even Lucius. Bellatrix and Voldemort were talking about some secret weapon. They said that this weapon would be hidden in case Voldemort died".

Hermione looked pale. What? They only managed to defeat the most evil wizard of the century and only she breathed a sigh of relief as you say that he had an ace up his sleeve?!

"Narcissa says they didn't say what kind of weapon it was. Voldemort only wanted Bellatrix to hide the weapon just in case. She never found out from her sister what it was. She says Lestrange was furious when Narcissa mentioned about it to her, Narcissa shouldn't have known about the secret weapon at all. As a result, we received only this information. But it's enough to terrify the whole Britain. A secret weapon that Voldemort left behind in case he dies? Which he asked to hide and not tell anyone? It's scary even to think about it but "- Harry sighed heavily - " we suspect it could be another horcrux."  
What? No, it can't be. This shouldn't be happening. They killed him. Destroyed all the horcruxes!  
"No! You're kidding! We destroyed them all! And if not, then.. then it means that.."  
"Yes. He may still be alive."  
There was a dead silence. No one dared speak first.  
"Now what?" Hermione didn't even seem to have the energy to panic anymore.  
"One thing remains. The Aurors have already checked Narcissa's memory. It's true she doesn't know anything else. The only thing that remains is to address to the only person who knows about this weapon."

Hermione's heart seems to skip a beat.

Bellatrix Lestrange.

***

It was difficult to question someone who was still in a coma. They were glad that Hermione had saved Lestrange, even though she had brought her to such a state. Initially, no one saw any sense in this, because the Wizengamot was going to send Lestrange to execution as soon as she wakes up. But now Bellatrix was the only one who knew about the fate of this world. What would happen if everyone lived not knowing anything while some death eater tried to resurrect Voldemort again? They couldn't let that happen, they wouldn't let their mistake happen again. Therefore, all forces were sent to awaken the sleeping beauty.  
She woke up a few more weeks later. But it didn't make anyone feel any better. Bellatrix bloody Lestrange has lost her memory. And all thanks to Hermione.


	3. Chapter 3

Bloody Bellatrix Lestrange had lost her memory. It was all Hermione's fault. How did she know that everyone would need her memory when she beat her up? Now the guilt began to torment her. Just a little. Well, getting some information out of the death eater now will be a bit difficult.  
More precisely, it will be incredibly difficult. Days, weeks, months passed. But there were no results. Not only the ministry, but the whole country was in despair. Everyone knew about the existence of the secret weapon thanks to the journalists present at the trial that day, now neither the ministry, nor the Aurors, no one could live in peace. Everyone was on edge. Of course, no one will be able to breathe easy while there is even a chance that the darkest wizard will return. Hermione understood everyone perfectly. She also understood the protesters outside the ministry every day. And several desperate attempts by ordinary people to get to Lestrange in an attempt to get revenge. After that, Lestrange was moved to a hidden place.

Harry approached Hermione 3 months later.  
"Hermione, I'm sorry. I really didn't want you to be chosen."  
Of course Harry didn't want to. Funny. Hermione was sent to Lestrange as the last straw of hope.  
For 3 months, both Aurors and healers and everyone who was more or less qualified tried to break into the mind of Bellatrix Lestrange in all possible ways. Legilimency, potions, and tortures, and treatment. Nothing seemed to help. Her brain, along with her memories, was blocked. Therefore, completely desperate, the geniuses of the ministry decided that perhaps the appearance of the person who brought her to such a state would help restore her memory.  
Hermione didn't believe she could. Neither did Harry and Ron. But the order was an order. They didn't like sending their friend to the madwoman who had once broken Hermione. But now they were working for the ministry. Despite the trio's desire to return to Hogwarts and finish their seventh year, circumstances demanded that they continue to save the world. Not only a possible horcrux, but also escaped death eaters who needed to be caught. So even Hermione decided that her academic life could wait. She would no longer allow these monsters to exist. She joined the Aurors with Harry and Ron. For three months, she ran around the country looking for the remaining eaters. And already ran into several. Hatred. She was driven by hatred for them. If her friends were driven by a desire to protect, she was driven by pure hatred, allowing the monster inside her to take control. She wanted to eradicate other monsters that were worse than her. Yes, she was ready to become a monster herself if necessary. She didn't care. She no longer cared about being kind and sweet.  
So when Harry told her about her errand, she agreed.

An old auror led her to a village through a portal.  
"Too many people, both ordinary residents and employees of the ministry themselves, wanted to get to her and arrange a lynching. That's why the ministry had to take her somewhere far away where no one would find her, " Auror replied to Hermione's raised eyebrow.  
"Where are we?"  
"Dingle Peninsula, Ireland."  
Well, to be honest, Hermione was amazed at how beautiful the area was. Snow-white huts with thatched roofs, endless plains, mountains and endless ocean. Was this place really meant to be a prison?  
The death eater was imprisoned on the outskirts of the village. The same old hut with a thatched roof. Lestrange was confined in the basement. In the very depths of the basement, where even fresh air did not enter.  
Only faint moans could be heard. Hermione held her breath. They were getting closer.  
Behind the small, dark cell, she could barely make out a small figure in the corner. The figure was sitting with her head pressed against knees and hands around legs.  
Hermione slowed down, trying to adjust to the darkness. It was only now that she began to notice how small the figure really was. Did Lestrange has always been like this?  
"Hey, wake up, bitch, you have a guest." A voice sounded nearby. It was another Auror. The caretaker.  
Finally, Lestrange's head began to rise. Hermione froze. On her temples, on her cheeks, above her eyebrows, and everywhere all over Lestrange's once beautiful face were terrible welts and scars. Hermione's work.


	4. Chapter 4

Eyes. That's what caught Hermione's attention. Bellatrix's eyes were directed towards her. But they saw nothing. They weren't here. The witch seemed to be looking through her, somewhere into the distance, into another dimension. There was no recognition in them. Nothing. It's like Hermione wasn't even here.  
"G-g-guest?" a hoarse voice rang out. - Guest. Guest! GUEST! the rotten teeth revealed themselves as the witch happily smiled, the childish voice full of excitement sounding higher, more joyous, repeating only one word.   
Hermione was scared now. Guest. The witch repeated and repeated this word. Quiet, loud, fast, slow. She repeated it in all possible variations.   
Hermione wanted to leave. Lestrange was always crazy. But this?   
The word "guest" began to come out of her mouth so quickly that it had already lost its meaning. It became one incoherent set of sounds.   
Lestrange began to rock back and forth, back and forth. The voice was getting thinner. And higher. Turning to the scream. There was no more laughter in her voice. There was a wild, unbridled desperation.   
The witch has gone mad. Completely and irrevocably.   
And Hermione couldn't stand it. She turned and walked away. The screams reached her even after she left the ill-fated basement.  
Hermione had experienced the madness of a witch before. But before, Lestrange always knew what she was doing. She knew exactly where she was going and what she wanted. But this Lestrange had no idea what was going on or what she was doing. Did Hermione do this to her?   
The Auror who had accompanied her here caught up with her almost immediately.  
"Not the most pleasant sight, right?" Samuel Wilson wasn't young. An auror with a lot of experience. But his face was kind. Hermione knew, he knew exactly what he was fighting for. "I don't think you can ever get used to it. I personally haven't gotten used to it yet. It gives me the creeps every time".  
"I'm sorry, I didn't plan on running away like that." How could she possibly be in the same room with this creature?   
"It's all right. It's John's fault. He was supposed to prepare her for your arrival. But don't worry, wander around for a while, she'll be ready in about 20 minutes".   
"Prepare her? What are you talking about? What do you mean she will be ready?"  
"Tranquilizer".   
Of course.   
For the next half hour, Hermione wandered around the village, which she realized was Muggles village. To hide the world's most dangerous criminal, who despises all Muggles among Muggles themselves? Brilliant.   
At last she returned to the hut. Lestrange was ready, she was told. Back in the basement, Hermione was already watching another picture. The witch was no longer laughing, no longer smiling a ghastly smile, no longer shouting, no longer showing any emotion at all on her disfigured face. Lestrange was half-sitting, half-reclining, leaning against the wall, her arms outstretched, her eyes fixed blankly on the opposite wall. She didn't move. At all. It was really creepy. As if it wasn't a living person sitting in front of her, but a doll. Lifeless. Mindless.  
Hermione swallowed.   
"Come into the cage".  
"What?" What was she just told to do?  
"Don't worry. She's not aggressive right now. Well, in the next few hours. You were sent to make her talk, weren't you?" I'm John, by the way. We've been trying to break her for months. As you see we couldn't".   
"Break her? I was told that she had lost her memory".   
"That's right. But not only that. The bitch's brain was badly damaged. I think you know why. In general, she completely went off the rails. We are not just fighting with her memory, just pulling out of her at least something adequate is a struggle itself. Countless healers have already tried to cure her . But as you can see to no avail. It's your turn, our hero".  
She didn't like the man.   
Hermione stepped forward. Clenching her teeth and fists. Damn it, this woman managed to scare her even when she was so helpless. Even without any tranquilizers, the witch's legs and arms were chained, so the chances of her being able to attack her were absolutely zero. Right? But it was still scary to approach her.   
Summoning all her willpower, Hermione headed for the cage, and John opened it for her with a grin. On wobbly legs, she approached the witch, who didn't even seem to notice the presence of someone else nearby.  
Hermione tried to get a closer look at the witch. A haggard, pale face. Extremely skinny body. Dirty rags hanging from a bony body. Hair was matted and dirty.   
Hermione was sick of the witch.   
She stared at her for several minutes, afraid that she would explode at any second and pounce on her. But nothing happened. She didn't move. At all.   
"Hey, can you hear me?" Hermione finally gathered all her courage and spoke. "You remember me, don't you?"   
There was no answer. Lestrange was still staring at the same spot on the opposite wall.  
"Hey, answer me. You couldn't have forgotten me, could you? I'm Hermione Granger. The one thanks to whom you are now here in such a state".  
A zero reaction.  
"Have you forgotten me? You and I had a lot of fun that time, didn't we? "she was playing with fire, she knew. But she needed some kind of reaction. At least some hint of recognition.   
But there was nothing.  
"Really?" Will you just ignore me? Just answer one question and I'll leave. I know you're not very happy about my presence here.  
An empty look. Hermione was getting annoyed. It was like she was talking to a wall.  
"I need you to tell me about your secret weapon."   
No reaction even to the mention of their weapon. Hermione was sinking into despair.  
"Answer me, what is it and where is it?"  
Apparently the Aurors went too far with the drugs. Or was it normal for a witch to be so self-absorbed?   
The witch doesn't even understand what Hermione is saying. Anger consumed her. Anger and despair. She had to find out where the horcrux was. But the witch didn't hear her. Ignored her. Hermione hated this creature. Just hated her. The witch was the source of all Hermione's troubles. She was the one who broke Hermione. Who made her a monster.   
"Answer me, damn you! What is this secret weapon? Where is it hidden?"   
Just a little more and she would lose herself again. She bent down and took the witch by the collar and began to shake her. Lestrange's face was very close. Eyes were empty.   
Hermione gritted her teeth. She was getting closer and closer to breaking down . Holding the witch by the scruff of the neck with one hand, she gripped Lestrange's jaw with the other. Then she turned witch's head toward her. Their faces were now only inches apart. But Lestrange's eyes were still motionless, still blank. They weren't looking at Hermione.   
And Hermione didn't know what to do. How else to make her react. So they just stood there. Face to face. Lestrange with a clamped jaw. And Hermione with growing anger. Her nostrils flared. And breathing became heavy with rage. The air she exhaled tickled Lestrange's nose.   
That's when it happened.  
Hermione froze.   
Bellatrix's gaze slowly began to going up. It kept going until her eyes found Hermione's.   
Lestrange was looking at her now. Not dead-eyed. It was a conscious look.   
Just for a second. Before it went out again and became dead.  
Almost for a millisecond, but it was there.   
For just a millisecond there was a glimpse of life. Awareness. It was only a millisecond, but Hermione saw it. Recognition.  
Hermione knew. The witch recognized her.


	5. Chapter 5

The next time Hermione came to her, she was asleep. John wanted to shout at the witch to wake her up, but Hermione stopped him, instead asking him to come out. She didn't know why, but for some reason it seemed to her that Lestrange might not have gone completely mad, her gaze was clearly conscious at that time, and maybe the witch hid her real self deep inside and didn't let anyone see her? Hermione had to make sure, so she asked John not to disturb her. She was his junior, so the Auror came out of the basement grumbling.   
When she was finally left alone with the culprit, she was confused, she had no idea what to do next. Having entered the cage with John's key, Hermione stood in front of her and desperately tried to think of a way to get the real Lestrange to the surface.   
In the end, having come up with nothing, Hermione gave up and sat down opposite the witch, leaning against the dirty wall. She began to watch the woman who was snoring softly across from her. Sleeping Lestrange looked almost like a child, just as defenseless. She was curled up in a corner, most of her face covered by her hands, her unruly curls hanging over her eyes, as if the witch was trying to block out the world with her whole body.  
Hermione didn't know how long she sat there, a low murmur being the only sound in the basement. Hermione didn't know what the witch was mumbling in her sleep, even if she wanted to listen, the witch was mumbling too unintelligibly. But she didn't want to. She was scared to hear another delirium of a madman, Lestrange was already carrying nonsense in her life, that's why Hermione was afraid to even think what the death eater was dreaming about.  
Everything changed when Hermione sighed too loudly. How was Hermione supposed to know that the death eater was such a light sleeper? The mumbling stopped abruptly, and Lestrange's body seemed too tense. Finally, something glittered on her face, and it was the witch's half-open eyes that stared at Hermione without moving.   
Hermione froze, not knowing what the witch would do this time. But she didn't move an inch, and she didn't look away. As if she was waiting for some action from Granger herself. But Hermione didn't know what to do, she didn't want to spoil the moment of peace, so she just watched Lestrange in silence. They continued to stare at each other until Hermione finally noticed Lestrange's body relax. She was glad that she at least had a sense of self-preservation, though Hermione hadn't noticed that about the witch before. Lestrange's gaze shifted from wary to curious. She was obviously wondering what Hermione wanted from her and what she would do next. But Hermione didn't know that herself. Right now, she didn't want to push or use force against this defenseless witch. They stayed like that for a while, each studying the other, until Hermione finally decided to speak.  
"You remember me, don't you, Lestrange?"  
The witch seemed to flinch at the sound of the voice. That alone was an indication to Hermione that she had heard her.   
Hermione sighed. She said no more. Hermione didn't know why she wasn't angry with the witch at the moment. She simply didn't look like a bloodthirsty and crazy death eater now, only a shadow of her former self lay before her in chains.   
It's like seeing a battered and dirty kitten on the street. You can quickly turn away and leave as soon as possible, so as not to give in to feelings of pity, because you know that there is nothing you can do about it. But if you hold your gaze for a second longer, if you stay a little longer and see the full extent of the shivering and battered body of a bony kitten, no matter how much you hate animals, you will not escape from the feeling of pity that will slowly eat you from the inside.  
Hermione held her gaze for a very long time.   
Lord, what was she doing? Does she feel sorry for the death eater? For God's sake.  
Hermione stood up, finally determined to act. She saw the witch's body stiffen again as she started to approach her. She knelt down in front of the witch. Lestrange's breathing quickened as Hermione grabbed her fragile wrist and pulled her toward her.   
And again their faces were inches from each other.   
"I want you to tell me," Granger said quietly but clearly, " everything you know about your weapon. No more games."   
The eater's eyes widened. Finally, Hermione thought, Lestrange must have understood. At first, the witch's surprised tone slowly changed to a cheerful one. "A game? To play? "  
Lestrange broke into a smile, her voice excited and full of anticipation. Hermione froze in shock. Apparently, she jumped to conclusions, thinking that everything would be so simple. Lestrange wanted to... play? What?  
"Are you kidding me?"   
"Play! Play with me!"   
What was wrong with her? Why does a 40-year-old woman behave like a small child?   
"You've got to be kidding. I won't play with you!   
"Play!" The witch seemed to be getting angry, her face moving even closer to Hermione's with a demand.  
"No!" Hermione finally removed her hand from the death eater's wrist and hurried back. But couldn't make it on time.   
"PLAY!" With that cry, the Eater pounced on Hermione, who had not yet gotten to her feet. Lestrange knocked her to the ground, landing on top of her. All Hermione could see were distraught eyes. It took her a few seconds to recover before she grabbed Lestrange around the waist and threw her off. It was too easy. Although Hermione had been practicing martial arts for the last 3 months, since it was necessary for Aurors to have at least some physical data, and she became much stronger physically, nevertheless Lestrange was too light, as if she was knocking over not an adult, but a small child.   
Hermione quickly squeezed Lestrange's hands on both sides, preventing her from moving.   
"Don't you dare! Don't you ever do that again!" She hissed angrily at the terrified Bellatrix.  
Lestrange's eyes widened in shock at first, then for some reason she turned her head away and started looking anywhere but at Hermione.   
That's when the Auror Guardian came.   
"What's going on?" I heard a scream.  
"Nothing. We're done for today".  
With that, Hermione got up from Lestrange and headed out of the cell, out of the basement, and out of the damn village.   
She'd had enough of playing games.


	6. Chapter 6

Hermione didn't want to go back there. But after three days of shirking her mission, Kingsley found her himself and sent her to Lestrange. Gathering up all her last vestiges of spirit, Granger trudged to the place of confinement of the prisoner, who was making her head spin. This witch managed to annoy Hermione even when she wasn't around. Ron, when he found out that she had attacked her, did not let Hermione go for two hours until he was sure that she was all right, and Harry was quietly angry in the corner at Kingsley for his brilliant idea to send Hermione there.   
Finally standing in front of the hut, Granger sighed, her sixth sense telling her that it wasn't going to be easy today. Of course, being around the death eater had always been difficult, but today she thought it would be even harder.   
She wasn't wrong. When Hermione came to the basement, John tried his best to inject the witch with a tranquilizer, but she stubbornly resisted, in no way giving in to Auror.  
Hermione burst out laughing. She immediately regretted it though.  
"Are you laughing at me? What's so funny, Granger?" the Auror stopped his pathetic attempts.  
"Nothing, it's just that an adult man is so desperate to inject something to a woman less and weaker than him by 3 times. That's all, " she said with a smile.   
"Well, since I'm so clumsy, why don't you try it? Yeah why not. Come on, if you think it's so easy " John was grinning now. Brilliant. Hermione was perfectly good at digging her own grave.   
" Yes, easily!" She should have known that pride had ruined more than one soul.  
With a predatory smile, John handed her a huge syringe, which Hermione immediately intercepted with ostentatious confidence.   
Lestrange took the opportunity to move to the far corner, hiding behind her knees.   
"Well, well, Lestrange, don't worry, I'm very competent, unlike this guy," John only chuckled at the obvious lie. "Well, competent in many ways ".  
Bellatrix didn't believe her. Hermione had to chase Lestrange around the cell as much as her chains would allow. Although it seemed to Hermione that Lestrange was just playing with her. At least she wasn't being aggressive. But the witch was surprisingly quick today.  
John, after enjoying the show and having fun, finally offered her help. Well, Hermione, tired of catching up, agreed, hiding her pride far away.   
When John took matters into his own hands, Lestrange immediately changed, becoming immediately more serious. That's when Hermione realized, yes, Lestrange was playing with her. More precisely, she thought that Hermione was playing with her. Brilliant. Unwittingly, she played with the witch. There will be something to tell the children, played catch-up with the death eater. Wonderful.   
John wasn't playing catch-up. All he had to do was clamp the chain with his foot, then pull. Lestrange fell instantly, hitting her face on the floor next to Hermione. John started to approach her, but the witch suddenly leaned toward Hermione, wrapping her arms around brown haired's legs.  
She hadn't expected that. Push her away was Granger's first instinct. But a hoarse voice prevented her from doing so.   
"Donwant!"  
"What?"  
"Don't want to," the death eater muttered. John was already behind her when Hermione stopped him.  
"Wait."  
"What?"  
She knew it was a terrible idea. But perhaps without those sedatives she will finally be able to talk with Lestrange normally? Well, relatively normal. Most likely, due to the fact that she had not been injected with anything yet, she ran so cheerfully around the cell, with these drugs the witch turned into a real vegetable that did not understand anything.  
"I want to try it today without sedatives."  
"Are you crazy?" John didn't seem too happy about the idea, " do you remember how she met you the first time? So this is nothing compared to what she can become without drugs, from a stupid child who constantly wants to play, she can turn into a dangerous and aggressive maniac in a matter of seconds. Trust me, you haven't seen the extent of her madness yet." The guardian warned her menacingly. But Hermione has long ceased to obey when she is told not to do something, since she met two blockheads.   
"I can handle it. Have you forgotten that Mrs. Lestrange and I have known each other for a long time? I don't think she can surprise me with her aggressiveness".   
Well, Hermione knew nothing. If she'd known what was going to happen today, she'd have given the death eater tons of sedatives.   
John, shaking his head in disapproval, finally told Hermione to be careful and finally left the basement, where Hermione finally turned her attention to the witch who was still holding her legs.   
"Let go," - Hermione's voice was full of ice, it was unpleasant for her that she touched her.  
"Hug".  
What? The eater was apparently mocking her. Does she want to be hugged? By Hermione?   
"Don't be ridiculous. Why would I want to touch you. And you too don't touch me, do you hear?"   
The witch didn't seem to hear, burying her face in Hermione's lap and hugging her even harder. Then, tired of it, Granger just kicked her with all her strength, causing the brunette to fall down and hit hard. Completely forgetting about John's warning to be careful with the witch, who was not restrained by any sedatives right now.  
When Lestrange looked up, Hermione seemed to understand what John meant. Instead of an innocent and mischievous child, the eater's face reflected something dark, something crazy.. Hermione swallowed.   
In the next second, she could see the witch pouncing on her. This time, the death eater's grip was much stronger. Had the drugs weakened her so much that time? Despite her thinness, Lestrange, snarling like an angry animal, pulled Hermione down. The eyes were crazy and angry. They leaned over Hermione, looking her straight in the eye. But even that didn't scare her. The witch's snarling voice startled her.   
"I told you to give me a hug." Ha, and Hermione almost believed that she had a speech impediment. And, wait, what the hell is she saying? Does the witch really want to cuddle? Don't joke like that.   
"And I said don't be ridiculous. I'll never touch you, Lestrange, except to beat you up. You disgust me, " she spat angrily at the witch, apparently completely forgetting how not to treat wild animals.   
Lestrange's eyes were blazing with fury. Terrible teeth clothed themselves in a terrible smile.   
"We'll see about that".  
It was a bad idea to tie Lestrange up with long chains. Very bad. She realized this when the death eater tied Hermione's hands over her head with the remnants of the chain. She covered Hermione mouth with her own scarf. Wonderful. Granger tried to resist and kick her out as best she could, but as Hermione thought, without the drugs, Lestrange was much stronger, and her character changed by 360 degrees. This was no longer the trembling child in the witch's body, but a real maniac. Split personality? Well, the witch always had a touch of both child and maniac in her, although there was more of a maniac in her, but perhaps, Hermione thought, after the head injury, these facets of her turned into real personalities, deeply burying the real Bellatrix Lestrange? Although she was always a maniac, she was a homicidal maniac, not a hugger maniac like this Bellatrix. Now Lestrange was lying on top of Hermione and hugging her tightly, rubbing her cheek against Hermione's as brown haired mumbled and tried to free herself. But with each resistance, the witch seemed to grow angrier and angrier, tightening the chain around Hermione's wrists.   
"Don't resist and I promise to let you go," the maniac whispered in her ear. At least Hermione's theory was confirmed, apparently the maniac version's speech was totally okay unlike her child version. "Just let me hold you."  
Then Hermione felt sick. The witch wrapped her arms around her neck, pressing closer and closer. what's wrong with her?? This is ridiculous. The witch's eyes closed in pleasure. Her cheek was still pressed against Hermione's. Damn, she had to free herself somehow!  
Hermione kicked as hard as she could, striking the Eater in the stomach and groin, but the brunette only hissed and pulled Hermione closer to her.   
"Mmmmmh," was all Granger could say to that through her own scarf.  
Finally tired of fighting, Hermione decided to change her strategy. She will stop fighting, letting the death eater think that she has given up, so that she will lose her guard. And when she finally did, Hermione would beat the hell out of this maniac, she promised herself.   
So she stopped resisting and just let herself be hugged by the most dangerous woman on the planet. Lestrange looked surprised, but she didn't loosen her grip. So they lay there, one with her eyes closed in pleasure, the other with her eyes closed from nausea, wishing it would stop.   
But suddenly Hermione's eyes opened. Something went wrong. Somehow she was sure Lestrange was just wanting a hug. But the sudden thrust of witch's pelvis caught her off guard. Had she imagined it? But the second push told her she didn't.   
Hermione's eyes widened. What the hell is going on?  
Then came another clumsy push. What's a witch doing?  
Then Lestrange pushed her pelvis a little higher, right up against Hermione's groin. Hermione's cheeks flushed as the death eater seemed to finally find her spot. Hermione was paralyzed as the witch continued to rub against her most sensitive spot through her clothes. She didn't believe it was happening to her.  
Hermione only regained consciousness when Lestrange began to breathe heavily on her cheek. From arousal. Hermione couldn't believe it. The witch was rubbing against her and practically moaning on her cheek from sexual arousal! It seemed that Hermione could set entire cities on fire with her rage. What does this witch allow herself?  
She kicked the witch in the thigh with all her strength, trying wildly to break free. Which only made the death eater tighten her grip, growling angrily. Well, if Granger had thought the witch had been brazen the first time, there was no limit to her insolence now. Because now Lestrange was rubbing against the struggling Hermione even more fiercely. Even harder. Breathing harder with each movement.   
Hermione's resistance was getting weaker. She would never admit it to herself or anyone else, but her groin was starting to get warm from the simulations. And the heavy breathing against her face didn't help her at all.   
The witch, having already completely succumbed to her desires, spread the legs of Hermione, who was no longer very resisting. The brown haired was ready to burn with shame. She had to fight!   
Once again, Hermione began to struggle with her whole body, and she didn't even realize how she accidentally brushed her groin against Lestrange's groin. At the same moment, the witch's quiet, faint moan made her freeze in place. That moan made Hermione forget everything. Such a weak, fragile, but seductive moan just drove her crazy. God, she was willing to do anything to hear it again. She looked at witch's eyes, still closed with pleasure, beads of sweat on her forehead, and slightly open mouth, from which another moan was ready to come out at any moment. . Oh, how she wanted to hear it again!   
So Hermione, without even realizing it, rubbed herself against the death eater. The witch's eyes widened in surprise.   
No, Hermione needed more.  
And now she began to rub herself against Lestrange with all her might, completely losing herself. Lestrange, recovering from her surprise, finally closed her eyes again, burying her nose on Granger's cheek and biting her own lip. Hermione watched as the wrinkle on the Death eater's forehead grew deeper, as the blood rushed to the witch's cheeks, staining them in the most beautiful color Granger had ever seen, as the witch's lips cracked, unable to bear how hard their mistress squeezed them in an attempt to contain the sounds of pleasure. Hermione thought she was looking at the most beautiful picture in the world.   
The movements became more chaotic and faster. They were approaching the climax. A little more, and Granger will hear the long-awaited moan of the witch. She seemed to live only for this.  
Beads of sweat were falling from face.  
The movements were accelerating.   
Lestrange's breathing quickened.   
And now Hermione knew that this was about to happen.   
Her gaze never left Bellatrix's face, which was so tense, eyes were squeezing harder.   
A little bit more and...   
"What the hell are you doing?!"  
A sudden flash of light and heat suddenly disappeared. And with it the body of the death eater. 


	7. Chapter 7

Hermione avoided everyone for a week. She wanted to sink into the ground and had no idea if her friends knew about what had happened, but John had seen it all and that was enough. Although even if he didn't see it, Hermione would still hate herself just as much.  
But she hated one particular witch even more. She hated her, hated. There weren't enough words in the world to convey the extent of her hatred for this witch. Just thinking about what had happened that day was driving her crazy, and she was ready to sit crying on the floor and pull her hair out. She was sick of herself, of giving in to temptation, of how mindlessly she was moving toward the one who was killing and torturing her loved ones.  
She was sick of the witch, sick of the way Lestrange covered her eyes to stifle her moans, sick of how warm the witch's breath was when she nuzzled Hermione's cheek, sick of how hard she was breathing. She hated the way the brunette pressed her whole body against Hermione's, as if Hermione was the last person in the world.  
She squeezed her eyes shut.  
Inhale and exhale.  
Breathe in and breathe out, Hermione.

Kingsley found her the next day. She was afraid to even look in his direction. He probably already knows about what happened. The aurors must report to him every move Lestrange makes.  
"And why do you take time off from work again, Hermione?"   
Huh? What does he mean why? Shouldn't he know why?  
"Um, sir, to be honest, I was thinking of abandoning the mission," Hermione knew she was being irresponsible, but she was prepared for the witch to insult, hit, and bite. But she wasn't ready for the witch to turn her on.  
"John told me Lestrange threw you to the ground again, but you knew what you were doing. This alone is not enough to give up such an important mission."  
"Threw to the ground?" Is that all?  
"Is there a continuation?"  
Oh, what a continuation.  
"No. Of course not".  
"Mr. Brown said you pushed her away immediately and nothing serious happened. So I won't take no for an answer, Hermione. I know she's the last person you want to deal with, but you know how important this mission is, not just for me, you, or the ministry, but for the whole country, for the whole world, I dare say. When we finally know what these people have in store for us, we can protect our friends and loved ones. You know that, don't you?  
Hermione sighed. Of course she knows. Just as she knew that she might indeed be the last hope of finding out about the weapon, Lestrange had never shown such "attention" to anyone else.

John greeted her with a sly smile.  
"Oh, you're back. I didn't doubt it."  
"And why is that?"  
"Because I saw you two copulating like rabbits and you didn't look like you were resisting. So it makes perfect sense to assume that you came to finish what you started, because I interrupted you the first time, right?" A wild laugh at his own joke made Hermione wish she hadn't agreed to Kingsley's pleas.  
"Shut up. I'm not going to answer to you. Why didn't you tell Kingsley anyway? Really too lazy to write a report?" She was genuinely curious as to what had caused Auror not to report. Although he looked like someone who would easily ignore the rules, he should have reported this right away.  
" Isn't that clear? Do you think these conservative minds in the wizarding world, even if it's Kingsley himself, would take your fun time with someone of your own sex as calmly as I do? And if only that, one of the heroes of the Second Magical War decided to make out with the most famous and cruel death eater. I never care about these stuffs and can accept any perversion, but do you think these narrow-minded snobs will be okay with it? They'll curse you forever and ever. That's why I didn't tell anyone about it, don't think that I'm a good-natured person there, I just don't need any additional things to concern, and so have fun as much as you like while I'm drinking tea upstairs." He said with a huge smile.  
To say that Hermione was in shock is to say nothing. Yes, he was right, the wizarding world was incredibly narrow-minded and flatly refused to accept anything unconventional. Needless to say, what they would have thought of Hermione's little mistake. Yes, it was just a small mistake, they didn't really sleep together. She told herself, trying to stop the panic and self-loathing that had only grown since John Brown's words.  
It's all right, you can handle it, Granger, it's not your fault, it's all that witch's fault. That's right, Hermione won't blame herself. The death eater had done it to her, and she would only blame her.  
Having successfully passed the blame on to Lestrange, Hermione plucked up the courage to go into the basement.  
Lestrange sat in the dark, muttering something unintelligible.  
Hermione swallowed.  
"Well, do you want me to inject her with a tranquilizer or something?" John grinned, showing all of his 32 teeth.  
"Get out of here, this time I can handle it." Granger said grimly.  
She certainly did not want a repeating of that incident, but she needed results, and for that, she couldn't allow the witch to be sedated, because then the witch refused to understand her.

Hermione knew even then that she was lying to herself.

***

Bellatrix wanted to play. Again. Nobody wanted to play with her. Even Rudy just laughed at her. He said that she needed to grow up, otherwise he would get angry. And she didn't want to grow up. He did not understand her, no one understood. And she wouldn't explain. She only continued to pester Rudy, who brushed her aside, saying that he was busy with more important things. But what could be more important than this? After much persuasion and provocation, Rudy could not stand it. And would run away. Indeed, her brave proud husband would simply run away from her, unable to bear her persistence.  
But this time she didn't let him go.  
"Grumpy," said when she jumped to grab his shoulders.  
"Let me go," Rudy immediately pulled away from the clutching hands. "And stop being a child at last."  
The only response to this was pouting lips and an offended face.  
"Bad! Your bad!"  
Her husband only sighed heavily at this.  
"What are you 5? If you behave like this, the Dark Lord will be disappointed in you!"  
It was a low blow, and Rudy should have known it. So it was no surprise that the next second she splashed water on him from a glass.  
Rudy froze. All wet. And why, of all the women, had he married this one?  
"What's wrong with you? What do you even want from me, Bellatrix?  
"Play with me!"  
"WHAT FOR? WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?! You know very well that HE is in danger! He's in danger, and you're just talking about bloody games!" Her husband was angry and shouted at her. He rarely did it. And because of that now she was ready to burst into tears.  
"THAT'S WHY! I DON'T WANT TO THINK ABOUT IT! DON'T WANT. DON'T WANT. I DON'T WANT TO!  
The death eater watched as his wife threw everything she could, punching the walls and screaming. She got hysterical. What had he done? Seeing her condition, his anger was gone.  
"Okay, that's enough. I'm sorry, okay? I shouldn't have started this."  
She was still punching the walls.  
"That's enough, Bellatrix! Okay, I'll play with you, okay?"  
She stopped immediately. The hysteria faded as quickly as it had begun. The angry face was replaced by a smile.  
"Okay!"  
So they were playing ... hands clapping.  
His wife grinned from ear to ear.  
Clap, right hand on the right, left hand on the left, clap again.  
How little a person needs to be happy…

***

Meanwhile, Hermione, with water running down her face, silently watched Bellatrix Lestrange, smiling eerily and with bloody hands, play with the wall.


	8. Chapter 8

Hermione went to see Bellatrix more and more often. It all started when Hermione witnessed the witch's hallucinations. She was supposed to question the witch, but she didn't even seem to hear Hermione. Too wrapped up in her own little world. When she entered the basement, she first heard muttering, and as she got closer, she realized that the death eater was talking to someone. Rudy. She heard the name. Rodolphus Lestrange. Hermione remembered the death eater.  
Hermione thought she was prepared for all the weirdness and craziness of the witch, but the sight of her talking to a person who wasn't there made Hermione freeze in place and watch, mesmerized.  
The witch screamed, splashed water from a glass, hit the walls, and threw untouched food from a tray.  
The brown-haired woman was successfully ignored when she tried to talk to her and calm her down, not even understanding what was going on. The witch was unstable, to put it mildly, either laughing horribly or screaming wildly, scaring Hermione out of her wits with this performance. But in the end it was worth Hermione's nerves spoiled by this very performance. It was worth it, because Hermione had heard something interesting from the witch's ramblings. "That's why. I don't want to think about it. I don't want to" - was said after the witch almost begged to "play with her" imaginary husband. After that, the witch began that very hysteria. But Hermione was really scared and let goosebumps run down her spine when the witch stopped abruptly, smiled horribly, and started clapping her hands and playing with the wall. It was such an eerie sight that Hermione found it hard to look at the witch. At that moment, Hermione finally realized that there was no trace of the once strong and proud witch. This creature was too pathetic and was not the Bellatrix Lestrange she had once been. Pity. That's what Hermione felt at that moment. She felt pity for the witch.  
But even stronger was the feeling of hope. All these behaviors and words of the eater led her to think that maybe all these requests of hers to play and in general all this new personality of hers, maybe all this is just a defense mechanism? The witch said that she did not want to think about something and started to get hysterical, but then immediately calmed down and began to play with the wall, or rather with an imaginary husband.  
What if Hermione did as she asked? What if she changes tactics? If all this is just a defense mechanism, then Hermione will show that she is not an enemy to her, or pretend to be not.  
Hermione's parents had a friend whose father was very old and no longer saw the world as it is, constantly confusing fantasy with reality, living with hallucinations. So the doctor advised his son to stop trying to bring him back to our world and instead accept his reality and play along.  
Should Hermione do the same for her? There is no point in acting as if this is the same Bellatrix Lestrange, no threats, no torture here will help to bring her back to reality, if Hermione wanted to get some information from the witch, then she will have to plunge into this world of the death eater with her.  
At that moment, she knew what she would do next.  
She will remember all her experience of spending time with the children of relatives and next-door neighbors and immerse herself in the reality of Bellatrix Lestrange.

***

Hermione brought the witch all sorts of "toys". The first time, she brought her a small ball to throw to each other, thereby appeasing the witch, at first it was even fun, until the death eater almost smashed John's head with this very ball.  
Hermione was "playing" questions with her. She explained to the witch that the game was for Lestrange to answer as many questions as possible within a minute if she wanted to win. Everything was going well. Relatively. The witch answered questions belatedly and not always logically. To the question "your favorite color", the witch could answer "night". Or to the question "favorite activity" could answer "swallow". Hermione didn't pay attention to these answers, because it was all just a distraction, to ask the main question, "what did you hide for the Dark Lord?"  
She should have known that asking that question directly wasn't wise. The witch's face immediately changed from a cheerful one to a frightened one, then she got up resentfully and went to her corner. Hermione decided not to ask the question directly again.  
Another time, the brown-haired woman brought a drawing paper and paints. This activity was especially liked by the childish version of Bellatrix. Hermione even hoped that the witch would subconsciously draw something that would be the key to her secret. But all the witch drew was the sky. Endless sky, over and over again. So Hermione stifled her disappointment and continued to draw with Lestrange. They drew the sun, clouds, and stars. Hermione once drew a picture of her ginger cat, Crookshanks. Bellatrix liked the drawing very much. This she realized when this very drawing was placed in the most honorable place in the cell, on the very corner where the eater slept every time. She didn't have a bed, but she preferred to sleep there, in the farthest corner.  
Then Hermione drew the sea. For some reason, the witch disliked this drawing. She stared at the drawing for a few seconds, then picked up and tore up Hermione's well-drawn masterpiece. Brown haired woman felt sorry for her work, but you can't argue with crazy people, righ?.  
Hermione watched as the witch plunged into drawing all sorts of doodles, her eyes sparkled, the smile did not leave her face, not as terrible as Hermione was used to seeing her, but somehow warm or something. Sometimes the death eater would stop to look at her work, and then her face would become thoughtful. She would bite her lower lip, her eyes focused. What is she wondering about? Then Hermione would realize that she had been staring at the eater's face for too long, and then she would look away.  
Lestrange seemed to become more relaxed when Hermione kept her busy with all sorts of games. She did not show aggression and did not seek to attack the brown-haired woman. Hermione could compare a witch to a child who was just so desperate for the attention of adults that he was ready to do all sorts of stupid antics, but when they showed attention, he would become quite a bearable child.  
So one day when Hermione decided to entertain the witch with a game of blind man's buff, and the witch flatly refused to let Hermione blindfold her, the brown-haired woman decided to blindfold herself. Apparently, she was already completely mad that she was playing with the death eater with her eyes closed. But for some reason, she didn't believe that the brunette would do anything to her.  
Blindfolded, Hermione smiled. Oh, it would be completely unfair, because she could hear the witch's every move thanks to the clinking chains. Hermione will catch her instantly. Grinning broadly at that, Granger followed the source of the sound. Apparently, the witch herself did not really care about the sounds that appeared when moving, because she quickly tried to run across to the other end of the cell. Hermione couldn't help but laugh at how naive this woman was.  
Turn, step forward, then right and the target is captured. Hermione grabbed her by the shoulders from behind. But the witch tried hard to free herself. Hermione was only amused by this. Apparently Lestrange wasn't bothered by the fact that Hermione had already won by touching the witch. Brown haired woman put both hands of the witch together and grabbed them from the front so that she would stop roaming around. The witch's palm was so thin that Hermione had no problem wrapping her hand around it. The witch seemed half the size of Hermione herself. "Does she eat anything at all?" Hermione thought, flinching at the witch's protruding bones as she was pressed so close to the brown-haired girl.  
Her thoughts were interrupted by the witch's rapid breathing.  
Was ... was Bellatrix aroused?  
For some reason, Hermione felt warm. She felt warm at the very thought of Bellatrix's arousal.  
So she hugged her even harder. A quiet whimper was her answer.  
Then Hermione became even bolder and pushed her groin lightly against Bellatrix.  
Another whimper.  
Hermione accepted it as an invitation.  
She needed to stop lying to herself, she knew why she would not let the witch go.  
Hell, she'd wanted this in her heart ever since the day a few weeks ago when Bellatrix had rubbed and aroused the virgin Hermione, and they'd never made it to the finale that time. Since then, Hermione, ready to die of shame and self-contempt, had been pleasuring herself with her fingers every night, trying to banish the image of one mischievous witch from her mind.  
She pushed her pelvis again.  
A whimper.  
And again and again. Until she felt a shiver. Bellatrix was trembling all over.  
Smiling at how aroused the death eater must be, Hermione squeezed the witch's longed-for breasts.  
She never did that. All her life running after Ron, then after the horcruxes, Hermione never had time to try all the delights of a young life.  
But now she completely surrendered to feelings, instincts. She wanted to bite the witch's ear. And she bit. She wanted to squeeze those soft breasts of the trembling witch as hard as she could. And she squeezed.  
Another whimper.  
Hermione felt something warm trickle down her thighs.  
She wanted her. There was no doubt. She wanted this damn crazy witch with protruding bones. Wanted to touch her, wanted to squeeze, kiss, wanted to bite and rub.  
And that's what she did. She rubbed harder and harder. Ignoring the feeling that something was wrong.  
When she pushed the witch forward and pressed against the wall from behind, she finally understood what was wrong.  
The witch didn't move. At all. She just hung there like a limp doll. Only a shiver told her that the brunette was still conscious.  
What the hell? Hadn't Lestrange pounced on her last time? Last time, Bellatrix was much more active.  
Hermione finally decided to remove the blindfold from her eyes.  
She didn't know how to describe the feeling when she did it.  
Her heart sank. Not a trace of arousal remained. She staggered back.  
Bellatrix Lestrange was trembling and whimpering. But not for the reason Hermione was thinking.   
Bellatrix was crying.  
Because of Hermione.  
Fear was clearly reflected on her face.   
Did she just....?   
Hermione gulped.

Did she just almost... almost rape Bellatrix Lestrange?


	9. Chapter 9

Then Hermione woke up in St. Mungo's.  
Her head ached horribly, as did everything else.   
It's not hard to guess how she got here, angering the most dangerous criminal in the world was not the best idea. And that's exactly what she did, succumbing to her lustful desires.  
No sooner had she realized what had happened, than suddenly, instead of fear and tears, the witch's face changed abruptly, reflecting utter rage. And Hermione was immediately thrown back.  
"How dare you?" There was an unbridled animal roar. "How dare you touch her LIKE THAT!"   
"Her? What are you talking about, weren't you the first one who touched me a few weeks ago. It was you who threw me to the ground and did what you wanted with my body! Don't play innocent!"  
"You must be crazy! You think I would touch someone like you?!"  
It's funny. Literally a crazy witch tells Hermione that she is the one who lost her mind?  
"Don't you dare slander me again, and don't you ever go near her again!"  
Granger didn't know what to say. Slander? Her? What kind of madhouse did she end up in?!  
"What the hell are you talking about? I don’t understand at all what you mean. And I'm not slandering! Do you have a memory like a sieve?!" it didn't make any sense, if it was so unpleasant for her to touch Hermione, why did she pounce on her from beginning and start rubbing herself against Hermione.  
At this point, the witch went berserk. Hermione did not have time to understand anything when she was thrown across the cell.  
The witch approached the startled brown-haired woman and took her by the hair.  
"How dare you touch HER?"  
Her. Of course. Hermione finally understood. She'd forgotten that the witch had several personalities. The one Granger had been playing with all this time was a childish version of Bellatrix. And the one who seduced her the first time was a different version of her. Apparently, this version appears when Bellatrix the child is in danger.Of course. Hermione felt terrible when she realized what she had done. It would be ridiculous if we take the witch as a whole. But if you take into account the fact that one part of Bellatrix showed only childish qualities, then Hermione was fantastically fucked up.  
Hermione's eyes widened at the realization of her mistake. Great, now she will feel bad about trying to seduce a death eater who is emotionally developed at the level of a child. That's crazy, right? The witch isn't really a child at all, she's actually three times Hermione's age, so she shouldn't feel guilty, right?  
But then why doesn't she resist when Bellatrix grabs her by the hair and throws her against the wall. Why doesn't she even try to move when the death eater kicks the brown-haired girl with all her might.   
Hermione didn't know how long she'd been beaten up when John Brown showed up.

The next thing she knew was the very white walls of St. Mungo's. Warm hands were holding hers. Ron. Of course he was here. The bags under his eyes and the tired look told her that he had been here for a long time.  
"You're awake, Hermione," a sincere smile appeared on the face of the red-haired guy. "I'm so glad, you have no idea how worried I was".  
"It's all right, Ron. How long have I been here?"  
"More than a day. You were brought here immediately. Thanks Merlin, there was nothing serious. But that bitch is going to get hurt, Hermione, you'll see, " she stopped him, not wanting to listen further. Granger knew that this time it was her own fault.  
"Don't, Ron. Believe me, it was my fault."  
She didn't want to go into details. And Ron didn't ask. He himself, like Hermione, had changed since the war. There was no longer that stupid boy who always wanted to eat. There was bitterness in his eyes now. The loss of his brother made him much more serious. It seemed that after this, he began to cherish his loved ones even more, which is why he finally learned to listen and understand his loved ones.   
"Hermione, please don't go to her again."  
She knew that she shouldn't. Granger should have given up on his mission after that.   
But she couldn't.

It took her several days to fully recover. When Granger returned to the witch's hut, she was greeted coldly. More precisely, the witch did not pay attention to Hermione at all, pretending that she was not here.   
"Really?" Are you going to ignore me?"  
Yes, she simply ignored her, completely oblivious to any attempts by Hermione to talk.  
The next time, Hermione brought her a new toy. Bellatrix just grunted and turned away. No interest whatsoever. No childish naivety and excitement.  
Apparently the maniac has now taken control of the entire body.  
Lestrange had completely stopped talking to her. Hermione came every day, but to no avail. Each time, she was met only by a cold stare.   
This happened day after day. Whatever the brown-haired woman tried to do, Lestrange just proudly turned away from her and Hermione could only see that the fragile back of the witch.  
This continued until the day when Hermione, burying her pride, decided to ask her forgiveness, at the same time presenting her with cookies. The witch first froze for a couple of seconds, and then completely destroyed the remnants of Hermione's pride, laughing out loud at her and calling her pathetic.

That was the last straw.  
Well, Hermione tried to be nice.   
Why the hell should she run after that witch and beg for forgiveness? Why the hell was she being so nice to her? Lestrange was right, Hermione was turning into a pathetic creature. The realization made her even angrier, no longer restraining herself and letting her monster out.   
The plate of cookies flew towards the witch, causing her to flinch in surprise.   
"You think you can laugh at me like that? Mock me? “ Granger hissed quietly, slowly approaching the witch, who froze in place.

"Do you think I'm still the same weak and pathetic Hermione that you can easily bully or torture?"   
She had almost reached the witch, who sat with her eyes wide at Granger's steely tone.   
"I confess I let you beat me up last time, but don't think it's because you have any power over me, Lestrange. You were only able to do it because I let you, only because I felt guilty about the way I've behaved towards such a terrible monster like you”.   
Hermione dropped to one foot in front of the witch, bringing her face closer to hers. The witch still didn't move, paralyzed by the power of this Hermione, which was reflected in her voice, in her gait, in her movements, in everything.  
"You're a monster, Bellatrix. You know that, right? Oh, believe me I'm not an angel either. But I will never stoop to your level”.  
Grainger grabbed the witch's throat with one hand and pressed her against the cold wall.  
" And I will no longer allow someone like you to have any power over me. You will never dare to bully me again. You'll never dare touch me”.   
She squeezed the witch's thin throat, pulling her to her feet.  
"You will never consider yourself better than me and look down on me. Especially because of some damn pure blood!”  
Granger was holding the witch so tightly that she was gasping for breath.  
"Do you understand me, damn it?"

The witch struggled to free herself from the clutching hands. Realizing that there was no way she could do that, she began to nod her head vigorously.   
Only then did Hermione throw the death eater to the ground.  
“Great”.   
The brown-haired woman knew that the witch was not lying, she saw how much Lestrange's body language had changed. As if from arrogant and proud, she immediately turned into a small and frightened one.   
Hermione grinned at that. She made Bellatrix Lestrange herself tremble.  
She even felt a kind of power over her.   
And maybe...? And maybe now she can get her to talk about the secret weapon?  
But before she could open her mouth, the witch suddenly leaned forward and wrapped her arms around Granger's legs.  
Seriously? Again? Just as Hermione thought she was beginning to understand this witch, she did something strange again.   
Lovely.  
Hermione sighed.  
“Are you kidding me? And what are you trying to do this time? Will you start hugging again, and then seduce and forget about it again?”  
The witch only pressed closer to her.  
"Is that your third personality? Cause I don't understand anything anymore"  
Instead of answering, Lestrange kissed her thigh.   
Hermione swallowed. Apparently she was right.   
Lestrange continued to kiss Hermione's thighs, rising higher and higher.   
The brown-haired woman held her breath. Would the witch kiss her ... there?   
But to Hermione's disappointment, the witch bypassed the already very hot brown-haired woman's groin, going straight to the stomach.  
She kissed her gently, softly. Like Hermione was her precious gift. As if she would disappear if the witch was a little more persistent.   
Slowly, the witch got to her feet, hugging Hermione higher. By the waist. Bellatrix was shorter than Hermione was. So she easily buried her face in Hermione's neck, breathing in her scent.   
Then Hermione finally felt witch’s soft kiss on her bare neck, a kiss she hadn't been able to feel before because of her clothes.   
Now she could feel her warm, soft lips, stretching out every movement as if punishing her.  
A kiss. And another kiss. And another one.  
And Hermione couldn't stand it. Her kisses were so sweet that Granger lost her head. If she'd known how sweet they were earlier, she wouldn't have held back for so long.   
She put her arms around the witch and held her close, looking into her eyes. The death eater's gaze was dim. She was so beautiful, even with all the scars and disheveled hair, that Hermione couldn't help but cling to her even more tightly.   
Hermione left her first kiss on the witch's chin. Bellatrix closed her eyes. Then she pressed her lips to Bellatrix's cheek, causing her to exhale heavily. When she put her lips to the corners of Bellatrix's lips, the witch suddenly opened her eyes and turned away.  
Hermione froze. Did she do something wrong?  
"What is it, Bellatrix?"

A few seconds passed painfully before Lestrange finally turned her head back to Hermione.  
"I don't deserve it."  
Hermione wanted to laugh. She would never believe that the death eater would consider herself unworthy of anything.  
"What don't you deserve, Bellatrix?"  
The witch snuggled up against her neck again, hiding her face there.  
"You, my Lord."

Eh?


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I apologize for any mistakes in the text.

Hermione couldn't understand what was happening with the death eater. She was just a completely incomprehensible being to Hermione.  
Hermione had to puzzle over it for a long time before she realized what was happening at all. When she understood, everything fell into place.  
Bellatrix Lestrange had not completely lost her memory. Her memory was completely out of order. Yes. Memories, images, everything was confused in the head of the death eater. She didn't know who was who, but she still had an emotional memory. She has retained her sensations and experiences, her sensory experience. But a particularly strong feeling, which never went away, was the witch's sick love for Voldemort.  
Hermione had a clue why the witch began to see this cruel wizard in her.  
Because Hermione herself is behaving just as cruelly towards the witch.  
It was Hermione who had brought her to this state in the first place. She was the one who beat her with a rock. She threw the witch all over the cell and threatened.  
The brown-haired woman hated to admit it, but her cruelty to the witch reminded her of the dark wizard she idolized.  
Hermione wondered, how was Voldemort supposed to treat Bellatrix, that she saw him in Hermione when she treated the witch so cruelly?  
But now at least Hermione understood why the death eater had tried to seduce her for the first time.  
The feelings that Hermione caused with her cruelty and aggression made Lestrange think that the brown-haired woman was the person she adored so much from the very beginning, so the witch wanted to be closer to her. Hermione was sure that on the day when Hermione beat the witch with a stone, the fear of the brown-haired woman settled in her heart and it was from this moment that everything began.  
Now she understood why the witch treated her so special. That's why Lestrange didn't remember seducing Hermione the first time. It was all terribly strange, the witch did not even remember her Dark Lord, all these were her feelings for him, which she projected onto Hermione.  
But it was of no use to her mission. Bellatrix's brain and memory were still blocked.  
These strange personalities of hers still kept the real Bellatrix deeply locked up.  
She needed to break through to her. To the real Bellatrix Lestrange.  
She realized something else, after Hermione's last spectacle, the witch had fully recognized her as her idol. Even if Hermione was not cruel to her anymore.  
She felt something prickle in the area of her chest. It turns out that all this time, when Bellatrix tried to be closer to her, she was not trying to be closer to her at all.  
She hated the damn woman. She hated the way the witch made her feel.  
Hermione felt despair engulf her. And desire. The desire for Bellatrix to see her as Hermione. She knew it was stupid.  
This was the perfect chance to get close to the death eater. She couldn't just miss this chance. And she had promised herself that the witch would no longer have power over her. She didn't have the power, did she?  
But still. Still…

***

"At nine they stopped work, and sang, as usual, before they went to bed. No one but Beth could get much music out of the old piano, but she had a way of softly touching the yellow keys and making a pleasant accompaniment to the simple songs they sang."

That's right. Hermione was reading Muggle literature to Bellatrix. She didn't know exactly why she was doing it. Maybe deep down she just wanted to share a piece of herself with the witch? Show her what books she reads and what she loves?  
Something unpleasant settled in her chest, which made her so desperate to show who she really is to Bellatrix Lestrange.  
"She's coming! Strike up, Beth! Open the door, Amy! Three cheers for Marmee!" cried Jo, prancing about while Meg went to conduct Mother to the seat of honor"  
Hermione watched the reaction out of the corner of her eye. Bellatrix sat biting her nails, the wrinkle on her forehead deepening, her eyes fixed on the floor.

"Mrs. March was both surprised and touched, and smiled with her eyes full as she examined her presents and read the little notes which accompanied them. The slippers went on at once, a new handkerchief was slipped into her pocket, well scented with Amy's cologne, the ros-"  
"ENOUGH, SHUT UP".  
Hermione froze in place. Bellatrix jumped to her feet, her hands clenched into a fist.  
"What-? What's wrong, Bellatrix?" Did Hermione do something wrong again? She didn't understand how she always managed to annoy Bellatrix out of the blue.  
"Stop it"  
That's all that was said. Then the witch went back to her corner and sat down turning her back to Granger.  
What had she done wrong again?

The next time, Hermione didn't read anything to her.  
"What do you want to do, Bellatrix?" she asked, crouching down next to the witch, who was lying on the ground, looking up at the ceiling. An untouched tray of food lay nearby, completely forgotten.  
"Breathe"  
"Hmm?"  
"Fresh air"  
Hermione just bit her lip. She decided to change the subject.  
"Why don't you eat anything?"  
"I can't eat it," she said, pointing to the dry bread and water. Hermione was sure the bread had been petrified long ago. For some reason, this angered her.  
"What do you like to eat?"  
"Anything. I like to eat"  
Hermione remembered how they had played questions in the beginning.  
"Favourite activity?"  
"Swallow."  
Well, of course. The witch loved eating.

Hermione also did not know why she began to cook something delicious every day and bring it to Bellatrix. She cooked her fish, soups, and pies. Once she even made her a small cake.  
The first time Hermione brought her her cooking, Bellatrix's eyes widened. She looked from the dish to Hermione in disbelief.  
"Is this some kind of test? Is there something I should do?"  
Hermione hated that Bellatrix was always looking for a trick. Is it really so hard to believe that one can just do something nice to another without expecting anything in return?  
"Of course not, Bellatrix," _come on, Hermione, tell her you did it for her._ "I just live alone, and I have a lot of extra food left, I don't want to throw everything in the trash".  
_You're such a wimp, Hermione Granger_.  
But it seems that Bellatrix, having heard this, calmed down and now began to look greedily at the package in the hands of the brown-haired woman.  
Hermione had never seen anyone pounce on food like that. When was the last time a witch ate normal food?  
Pure happiness was reflected on the face of the death eater.  
And for some reason Hermione's heart was getting warmer.

"You've been coming here a lot," John said, without his usual sarcasm, as Hermione stood on the doorstep of the hut again that morning.  
The brown-haired woman did not find anything to say. She didn't know why she always felt such a need to be around Bellatrix. She just needed to see the witch and that's it.  
Bellatrix was asleep. She didn't want to wake her up, so she just sat down next to her and took a book out of the bag she carried with her just in case. The selfish desire to acquaint the woman with this book never left her, so she began to read it to her almost in a whisper.  
"They always looked back before turning the corner, for their mother was always at the window to nod and smile, and wave her hand to them. Somehow it seemed as if they couldn't have got through the day without that, for whatever their mood might be, the last glimpse of that motherly face was sure to affect them like sunshine.."  
After a while, Hermione felt the eyes on her. Bellatrix looked at her, thinking about something.  
"You're awake. Should I stop?"  
"No, go on."  
She continued, deciding to ignore the witch's strange reaction to the book. She continued, trying not to ask herself the reason why Bellatrix had suddenly turned her face to Hermione and was staring at a single point, now lying so close that if Hermione had put her hand down, it would have been on the witch's face.  
"Nobody did, however, and nobody saw Beth wipe the tears off the yellow keys, that wouldn't keep in tune, when she was all alone. She sang like a little lark about her work, never was too tired for Marmee and the girls,  
"Why?"  
"What?"  
"Why can't anyone see her suffering?" - almost a whisper.  
"Why can't anyone see that she's suffering because of the old piano?" - Hermione decided to clarify.  
"Why do they all pretend to be so happy? She suffers, but everyone pretends that everything is fine, that everyone is happy" Hermione felt Lestrange press against her thigh. "What's all this about? There are no such thing as happy families. A loving mother? Sisters who understand each other? These are just fairy tales. I'm sure they're just pretending, in fact they're all suffering and don't even notice each other's suffering. Or they just don't care," Bellatrix's voice was angry and hoarse, whether from sleep or something else, and Hermione somehow felt that the witch wasn't talking about the book anymore. Hermione seemed to have touched something in the brunette, made her think or feel something that the witch did not want, because in the next second Bellatrix clung to her, burying her face in the brown-haired woman's stomach and squeezing her thighs with force.  
Once again, Hermione felt warm, not in the lower abdomen, but somewhere in the area of her chest. In a strange way, she also felt a lingering pain in the same place.  
Hermione looked at such a beautiful face, at the scars and cuts around her eyes and could not stop herself from running her fingers over them.  
She put her arm around the witch, who only responded by snuggling closer to Hermione.  
Bellatrix's hands were on her, but Hermione was well aware that the brunette was imagining someone else in her place. Hermione wasn't even there for Bellatrix.  
The pain in her chest only increased.

Hermione read the next paragraph on the still-open book.  
"There are many Beths in the world, shy and quiet, sitting in corners till needed, and living for others so cheerfully that no one sees the sacrifices till the little cricket on the hearth stops chirping, and the sweet, sunshiny presence vanishes, leaving silence and shadow behind.."

Then it dawned on her

 _Bellatrix, you were just like Beth to your sisters, right?_  
She looked at this woman in her arms, who fell asleep again, and thought that no one knew, no one, damn it, knew nothing about Bellatrix Lestrange, no one knew about her sacrifices, suffering or her desires. No one knew nothing. And neither did Hermione.  
How could she judge this woman without knowing anything about her?  
How could she bully her like that? Hate her? To be so cruel towards her?  
Yes, this woman had caused a lot of pain to her friends and to Hermione herself, but didn't she already pay for it?  
She knew that her common sense was leaving her, or perhaps it had left her long ago.  
Because all Hermione could see right now was a broken woman who just desperately wanted the love of her life to hug her back.  
And Hermione gave up.  
She gave free rein to what so desperately wanted to break out. Something so powerful and strong that she was afraid to release all this time.  
It was tenderness. Attachment. Euphoria.  
It was pain. Jealousy. Addiction.  
Hermione had never thought it would be so wonderful to stop resisting.  
She didn't know how easy it becomes to breathe when you surrender and kneel before someone.   
When you give your head, your organs, and your heart to one person. It’s as if your whole being is saying “This is it, we finally found it, we've found what we fought for, what we existed for."  
Everything made sense now, and that sense was now in her hands, sleeping quietly.  
Bellatrix.  
Bella.  
And Hermione with a light heart completely surrendered to her.  
Fully recognizing the woman's power over Hermione.  
_Oh, you are so pathetic, Hermione._


	11. Chapter 11

Bellatrix Lestrange didn't understand what was happening. She knew that was not how it should be. Her Lord should not take her hand and gently stroke it. He shouldn't be running his fingers through the curls of her unkempt hair and stare at her for so long that she would immediately look away and start looking at anything, unable to hold a gaze that was soo ... warm.  
It felt so wrong.  
After all, it is Bellatrix who should worship and kneel before this man, and not vice versa. She knew her place.  
What is her Lord doing?  
She couldn't understand.  
"You know what's going on, Bella"  
A familiar voice. So familiar that Bella can't help but smile.  
"And what's going on?"  
"Don't be silly. You know exactly what's going on".  
"I don't understand."  
"Do you really think the Dark Lord will treat you with such tenderness?"  
What's that supposed to mean?   
"Don't trust her. Do you hear me, Bella, don't trust," with these words, the figure began to disappear, leaving Bellatrix in confusion.  
"Wait. Wait, what does that mean? Wait, Cissy!"  
But no one was there anymore, neither in the cell nor in the mind of the witch.

"You look very deep in thought today, Bella."  
Hermione stared at Bella's bitten lips, at her wistful gaze, which was fixed on the floor, and wondered how she hadn't noticed how damn beautiful this woman was before.  
She watched and noticed the changes in Lestrange's mood.  
"Cissy says not to trust you," Hermione was not expecting this. Of course, this is exactly what you would expect from Bellatrix's sister, but Narcissa Malfoy is not even aware of her sister's location and is even forbidden to leave the mansion, which means that even though she is in Bellatrix's head, Narcissa still opposes Hermione. Great. Or it is Bellatrix's subconscious that warns her, which is more likely.  
Hermione felt terrible. Was she doing the right thing, taking advantage of such a good attitude of Bella towards her, knowing full well that it was not even directed to her this "special attitude", but to the heartless and noseless wizard?  
"And why does she say not to trust me?"  
"I wish I knew."

***

"What good times they had, to be sure. Such plays and tableaux, such sleigh rides and skating frolics, such pleasant evenings in the old parlor, and now and then such little parties at the great house."  
"Skates? What it is?"  
"What? You don't know?" Hermione was sure that there were skates in the wizarding world since they were used in ancient times. Even Ron knew about them. Or is it due to the strict upbringing of the death eater? Well, or memory loss. Hermione is unlikely to know the answer. "Well, these are special shoes with attached blades for riding on ice."  
"Why do you need to ride on the ice?"  
Hermione wanted to answer, but it was actually a good question. She had never been a sports fan, although she started to exercise because of her profession, she was still not attracted to Quidditch, skating, or any other sport.  
"Well, you know what a sleigh is, don't you?"  
"Of course, this is winter transport."  
"Um, well yeah but I don't think you're familiar with regular children's sled," Granger said, wondering what the death eater's childhood was like. Has she never skated or sledded? Has she even played snowballs? "Well, skates and sleds are made for fun," she just shrugged.  
"Fun? So it is fun?" Little Bella must have returned again, judging by the way the death eater's eyes sparkled. Recently, the boundaries between Lestrange's personalities have begun to blur. If you imagine that her two personalities are on the two edges of the line segment, then instead of rolling from one extreme to the other, Bellatrix has recently begun to be somewhere in the middle or slightly inclined to one of the extremes. Hermione should be happy because it means Bella is recovering, right? Why, then, fear grips her at the very thought of it?  
"No, personally, I don't think it's much fun."  
"But you said it's made for fun!"  
"Yes, it's supposed to be. But I'm not a fan of such entertainment. There's no way you can ride them anyway, Bella. First of all, it's not even snowing yet. Well, and secondly, you know that... that you can't get out of here " Hermione smiled apologetically. As much as she wanted to please Bellatrix, she wasn't allowed to let her go.  
Bella's reaction has not kept itself waiting. Hermione should have known that she could not escape the pouting lips of the witch and her trademark retreat to her corner of the cell.  
Granger sighed.  
"Well, I'm sorry, you know there's nothing I can do," the brown-haired woman said, walking up to the death eater.  
But Bella only turned away from her, turning her full attention to the drawing of Crookshanks still hanging on the wall.  
Hermione sank down next to the brunette, leaning her face against Lestrange's back in a desperate attempt to distract her. "You really like him, don't you?"  
"I love Muffin."  
"Muffin? Oh, no, no, Bella. You can't name my cat after some kind of cupcake. His name is Crookshanks.  
"His name is Muffin!" an angry and even more offended voice.  
"He's —" _damn, Hermione, grow up_ "okay, whatever you want, let it be Muffin."  
There was no answer. One minute, two. Then five. Only then did Hermione finally dare to look at Bella's face. There was no resentment in it, as she had expected, no pout or anger. Instead, Hermione saw only sadness. Bellatrix sat and looked sadly at the ginger cat on the wall. What was she thinking? About the ill-fated skates that she hadn't even heard of before? Or about that the newly named Muffin was also trapped in this cramped cage, just like the death eater herself? 

Hermione's heart sank.  
She wanted to slap herself for even starting to explain these things to Bella. Hermione should have known that telling a person something they would never get was not the most brilliant idea.  
 _Now Bella is sad and it's all because of you, Hermione. Hadn't Bella been sad enough in her entire life? Why, why do you have to keep hurting her, Granger?!_  
What could Hermione do? She couldn't just release Bella. Granger couldn't even promise her that everything would be fine.  
All she could do was hug Bella. Then kiss on the cheek. And hold her like this until she stops being sad.

***

"I. DON'T. KNOW!" A beastly growl rang out, startling Hermione, who had just entered the aurors-infested interrogation room.  
"What the hell? You're supposed to be dead!"  
The day had begun as usual, Granger had washed and dressed and was about to visit her prisoner when Harry came to take her to the department of aurors on a "very important matter."  
As it turned out, a very important matter is Fenrir Greyback and the husband of her beloved death eater, Rodolphus Lestrange, who for some reason are still alive.  
"The cowards pretended to be dead so they could escape when everyone relaxed," Harry decided to explain.  
"Yes, we caught them recently when they were trying to sneak into the Malfoy Manor," Ron continued.  
"What did they want there?"  
"This is the most interesting part. They had no idea what they needed there."  
"What does that mean?" Was it Hermione's imagination, or were all the death eaters incomprehensible and illogical creatures?  
"We tested them with the Veritaserum, and they say they didn't know what they were looking for. But when they found out about the secret weapon, they thought that there might be a clue in the Malfoy Manor. Which is unlikely, because the Aurors have searched the Malfoy Manor more than once and found nothing," Kingsley finally spoke up, looking thoughtfully at the death eaters, apparently acknowledging that they might have missed something.  
"Okay, so what now?"  
"These two are useless, we've already squeezed everything they knew out of them. We will send them to Azkaban, or they will get a kiss from the recently returned Dementors.  
"NO! WAIT, WE CAN STILL HELP!"  
"Rodolphus, I don't think you can help in any way, since you don't have any information."  
"Yes, we don't, but have you forgotten that the only person who possesses the information is my dear wife? Greyback and I can get everything we need out of her in no time."  
"And why would we trust you?"  
"It's simple, we don't want to go to Azkaban, or worse, to the dementors. The Malfoys were only sentenced to house arrest. Life is terribly unfair, isn't it?"  
"The Malfoys have done our side a small favor. They have benefited society, and what about you?"  
"We will get all the secrets of this witch out of her sick head and give them to you no matter what it takes," said Greyback, grinning wildly. "Deal?"  
To Hermione's surprise, Kingsley smiled back.  
"Deal."  
"This is a terrible idea!" was the only thing Hermione could say.

***

But, as it turns out, things can get even worse. It was a couple of hours after the worst deal of the century between Kingsley and the death eaters, when Hermione went straight to the Minister to tell him her point of view.  
"Sir, do you really think that they suddenly wanted a quiet and peaceful life when just a few hours earlier they were trying to find Voldemort's secret weapon?" to say that Hermione was furious is an understatement. Was Kingsley really going to let two of Bellatrix's old associates, who were just as dangerous and crazy criminals as Bellatrix herself had been before, approach the newly recovering Bellatrix? And what are they going to do with her? Nothing good came to Hermione's mind. Fear for Bella gripped her.  
"Of course I don't think so. They're just trying to take advantage of the situation, but I don't see any reason why we shouldn't do the same. They're right, they're much closer to Lestrange and they know her better. Hermione, I wouldn't want to use their service myself, but we're making absolutely no progress with her. You've been going to her for months and to no avail! We don't have a choice."  
Hermione clenched her jaw. She knew it, too.  
"But Bellatrix is already beginning to recover, and she'll be all right in a little while! I'm sure, sir".  
"But we don't have time. In fact, Hermione, I wanted to call you in myself to tell you about it. You don't have to force yourself to do it anymore. I release you from this mission".  
Hermione felt as if she'd been punched in the gut.  
"What do you mean? What? Do you mean? I - I won't see her again?" Breathe, Hermione, breathe.  
"Yes. You can finally get back to your normal life. I'm sure Greyback and Lestrange will succeed. We'll find that weapon soon enough, so you don't have to sacrifice your life for it anymore. If you want, you can continue your studies at Hogwarts and then return to the department of Aurors. There are a lot fewer escaped death eaters, so we can handle it here."  
And Hermione could feel the panic creeping up on her.  
"I release you from this mission" is equivalent to "You will never see her again."  
No. No. No, no, no, no.  
"No!"  
"I'm sorry?"  
"No, I mean, just a little more and I'll be able to deal with Bellatrix's memory. Give me a little more time."  
"Hermione."  
"I'm not asking for much. At least a couple of weeks."  
"That's a lot."  
"A week."  
Kingsley sighed.  
" A day. I'll give you one day"  
"A day? What do you think I can achieve in one day?"  
"I don't know, Hermione. That's all I can give you. One day. Then Grayback and Lestrange will get down to business. For now, I want to give you your last mission. I don't like that they went to Malfoy Manor. Maybe we're missing something. As soon as your mission with Bellatrix Lestrange is over, you will go to the Malfoys. We need to double-check everything again.  
But Hermione was no longer listening.  
She would lose Bella. It was as clear as day.  
Kingsley had no idea about Hermione's feelings, he thought he was doing a good deed by ridding Hermione of a dangerous death eater, but what could he know?  
How will she be able to leave Bella? Leave her with THEM?  
She didn't even want to think about what would happen to Bella now. Hell, they were death eaters who didn't know how to hold back, and no one would hold them back too, given who their victim was going to be this time. Who would ever stand up for Bellatrix Lestrange? Who would protect her from her own associates if they crossed the line?  
She didn't want to think.  
But what could she do? No one will support Hermione if she asks for it. No one would even listen to her, and she wouldn't be able to explain why she was suddenly so protective of the death eater, or why she was so desperate to keep this woman from getting hurt.   
She had no idea what to do.


End file.
